


When Binds Break

by EmbretheWorld



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Other, Scorpia is here, and then catra takes advanatge of that, but not really, but she doesn't really talk, glimmer makes an oopsie, its mainly an episode rewrite, maybe not at all I think, or a scene rewrite, slight injury, small but will do, takes place in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbretheWorld/pseuds/EmbretheWorld
Summary: Season 2, Episode 2 alternate ending."I'd save your, breath princess, without your precious 'friend' you won't be able to make it back to castle. I don't think you'll be getting your revenge anytime soon."  Catra responded she looked over to Scorpia gesturing for her to pick...
Relationships: Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 13





	When Binds Break

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote the she-ra episode Ties That Bind since a scene in that doesn't make sense. That episode is the second episode in season 2

"Turn out I saved a little magic, just for you." Glimmer stuck out her tongue at Catra who currently had her arms wrapped around Bow's neck, practically holding him in a chokehold. Scorpia launched her stinger towards the boy, following Catra's order of taking the powerless one instead of the princess.

Quickly but surely a bright pastel pink light surrounded the three teleporting them somewhere, Scorpia stinger hit the ground, getting stuck in the dirt as it's target was long gone, or that's what she thought. 

Before Glimmer knew it, she found herself teleporting them at the side of the mountain she had planned on teleporting them on. Her limbs had felt like lead and she tried to support herself by grabbing onto Bow's arm but failed since there was nothing to grab onto. She felt the gentle brush of the green grass on her skin. Glimmer found the strength to slightly lift herself up, using her forearms as support so she could look around at what was going on. Her vision was slightly blurry, but it cleared up soon enough.

She heard the sounds of struggle going on, she looked to her right to see Bow and struggling with Catra, trying to get away from her and succeeding in the most part. He shoved Catra away, quickly walking towards Glimmer holding his hand out. "Don't worry Glimmer, I got yo-" 

Bow's eyes grew wide, pupil's shrinking and he fell onto the ground with a large thud, behind him stood Scorpia, stinger clear in view at her side and a proud smile on her face. Catra let out a loud cackle, walking towards Bow and reaching down to take his archer's quiver and his bow. "He won't be needed theses anytime soon," Catra took out of some of the arrow's in Bow's archer quiver and broke them into two leaving them to fall on the ground. 

Glimmer gripped at the grass rightly, feeling some strength coming back to her. She pushed herself glaring down Catra and Scorpia who didn't seem to notice it. "You'll... You'll pay for this!" Catra glanced at her, the smile on her growing larger. 

"I'd save your, breath princess, without your precious 'friend' you won't be able to make it back to castle. I don't think you'll be getting your revenge anytime soon." Catra responded she looked over to Scorpia gesturing for her to pick Bow up. Scorpia nodded, picking but Bow between her claws. Catra started walking away from Glimmer and into the distance. "Come on Scorpia we don't have time to lose, Hordak is gonna be impressed when he sees what we found." 

Scorpia followed after Catra, holding Bow him her grip, Glimmer let out a groan as she watched the two walk off. She was going to get her revenge soon, whether they liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do ya'll think about this? Should I make a continuation of this or not? Do you wanna see more content like this or not?


End file.
